mustangcablesystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Be Happy
Be Happy is a 2015 made-for-class film by Alyssa Brodeur, Christian VanPelt, and Tim Crews. It tells the story of two boys named Dillard (Richard Bowker) and Lawrence (Christian VanPelt) and their strange experiences regarding an animate McDonald's Happy Meal Box (Calla), who seems to have sinister intentions. Plot In a police interrogation room, a young man named Dillard Fillmore is awakens from a trance and is being questioned by a detective, Mr. Hale. Apparently, his friend Lawrence has gone missing, and he is under scrutiny for details regarding the disappearance. Dillard recalls the night of Lawrence's disappearance. The two friends are going to eat at Mc Donalds. Much to the surprise of Dillard and the employee taking the order, Lawrence orders a happy meal despite being 18 years old. Dillard opts for chicken nuggets. They have a short argument in the car on the validity of eating Happy Meals at a mature age. This continues when Lawrence drops Dillard off at home, leaving the box behind. Lawrence chastises Dillard for being so close-minded. However, after Lawrence leaves, Dillard begins to hear a strange voice coming from the Happy Meal Box. It is at this point Mr. Hale interrupts the story, in slight disbelief that the box actually talked to him. Dillard goes on to describe a series of events that displayed that the box did seem to have some sort of mental hold on him: He has been receiving strange texts from an unknown number with pictures of the box, and the box has also been appearing in several photographs he has taken in his freelance work. He has strange dreams in which a girl wearing the box over her head faces him on a bridge. Dillard heads over to Lawrence's house, wearing a symbolic leather jacket. In a fit of anger, he goes in, and grabs Lawrence, demanding to know what dark magic is linked with the Happy Meal Box. Lawrence, while initially feigning ignorance, stands up, locks the door, and then knees Dillard in the stomach. He begins to taunt him about the Happy Meal Box, and how it has become a real friend to him. The Box comes alive and begins to laugh at Dillard. At this point, Mr Hale is completely done with the extraneous story, but Dillard convinces him to listen. Dillard sweep kicks Lawrence and a small fight ensues over the Happy Meal Box as Dillard tries to escape. A neighbor hears the noise and calls the police. Dillard breaks Lawrence's arm and shoves him down a flight of stairs, but The Box grabs him and trips him. The two wrestle over a knife. Dillard gets a hold, and swings it at The Box, but the screen cuts to black before we see what happens. Dillard is then seen being arrested outside of the house. Mr. Hale says he's heard enough and has Dillard arrested for the disappearance of Lawrence Ricker. However, as he's being dragged away, Dillard manages to break free and get in Hale's face to say a final message: "You're next, Hale". He is regained by the guard and taken away. Mr. Hale smiles it off as he returns to his desk to resume his computerwork. In the corner of the screen, we see The Box approach his desk, and then smile to the camera. Cast * Richard Bowker as Dillard Fillmore, the main character who's life is thrust into chaos by The Box. * Christian VanPelt as Lawrence Ricker, Dillard's friend who is obsessed with Happy Meals. * Calla as The Box, an evil and maniacal McDonald's Happy Meal Box hellbent on taking over the world. * Tim Crews as Mr Hale, a detective who is assigned to interrogate Dillard for his friend's disappearance. * Daniel Holder as Bruce, a cop who arrests Dillard and is later seen detaining him. * Michael Luckenbach as Reuban, a neighbor who calls the police Extras include: Chelsea Hayes, Aaron Soliz, Shannon Ney, Demetri Petty, Carl Knight, and Caitlin Marr. Film Trivia * The film was filmed, edited, and majorly conceived in just one night. * This film marked the first acting debut of Calla. * This film is the spiritual successor to Piece of Shit Movie. The same general plotline is used in both films, and some lines are even kept the exact same.